Mein Bruder
by Proud.Italian
Summary: Okay his story was a request. She wanted me to make a sequel for Little Bruder. The plot is kinda her/his idea. I suck at summarries but here I go Summary: Ludwig is sick and Prussia is freaking out. Austria comes to tell Prussia some bad news. How will this news affect Ludwigs fate. Big Brother Prussia and Little Germany. Sequel to Little Bruder
1. Chapter 1

He was sick. He was **_sick_**. He didn´t even know nations could even get _sick_.

Prussia looked at his younger brother carefully. Since the day he made that promise he started to grow at a fast rate.

At the time he made the promised he looked about 14 in two weeks he looked 16. He became a powerful nation. He became Prussia.

Ludwig stayed the same though. It seemed that nobody knew where Ludwig´s land is located so no new people moved there.

No new people equals no culture expansion. No culture expansion means no growth for the nation.

And this nation was currently sick.

Gilbert slowly wringed the water of a towel and placed it on Ludwig´s burning forehead.

"Bruder" said Ludwig weakly.

Gilbert was startled at the sound of his brother's voice. Its been 2 weeks since Ludwig has spoken.

"Ja, mien bruder" Gilbert said as he sat down near the bed his brother is currently sleeping in.

"Am I going to die" asked Ludwig .

**"Nien!** The awesome me would never let that happen." yelled Gilbert.

All Ludwig did was smile. It was a weak smile but it filled Prussia's heart with joy nevertheless.

Ludwig eyes soon closed and he was into the clutches of Sleep and Dream.

Gilbert took the time to observe his younger brother. He couldn't help but see the resemblance Ludwig had with Louis*. Then again they are twins. Louis was, of course, Holy Roman Empire, or better known as Ludwig's twin.

* * *

Gilbert was in the kitchen trying his best to make broth when he heard Ludwig's scream.

At that moment he dropped everything (which was the broth that he spent hours to make thank you very much) and practically flew up the stairs into his brother's room.

"LUDWIG!" screamed Prussia the moment he opened the door.

"Gil...Gilbert..." said Ludwig in a very weak whisper.

"Yes Bruder" said Gilbert as he grabbed Ludwig hand and kneeled in front of him.

"My chest i-it hurts." Ludwig started to cry deeply.

"It's alright little bruder. I'm here. I'll make the pain go away" At this point Prussia was freaking out.

He didn't know what to do?! He wasn't trained for this?! He watched as his little brother take one last gasp of air then he went limped.

The world froze.

Prussia froze.

So did his heart.

His hand went automatically to Ludwig's pulse.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Prussia physically relaxed.

Then he jumped when he heard someone knock at his door. He kissed Ludwig forehead before running to the front door.

'_ I wonder if its Spain coming here to ask why I didn't attend Romano's and Ludwig's playdate. Or maybe it's France...Oh God I hope it's not France' _Prussia cringed at the thought of the french man.

Let's just say the last time he visit scarred his little brother.

Thinking it's Spain, Prussia already made about 20 different lies to tell the Spaniard why he didn't attend the playdate.

When he open the door he was expecting a happy, tomato smelling Spanish pirate.

What he didn't expect was Austria.

* * *

I'm not really a fan of chapter stories but oh well. Call me a hypocrite

Hopefully I'll post the next (and last) chapter soon.

Okay then.

P.S. Louis is Holy Roman Empire.

I have this headcanon that Ludwig and HRE are twins which is why everyone thinks Germany is HRE. I also made this headcanon because if germany is actually HRE then he wouldn't be raised by Prussia he would've been raised by Prussia instead.

I'm a big Germano fan (my favorite crack pairing) So I made another headcanon that since HRE was with chibitalia that his twin brother Ludwig would be with Chibiromano. In this headcanon these two were best friends because of Prussia and Spain then something happens. I'm not telling you because it's a big spoiler in this story.

I'm currently writing another long oneshot so this story will be on hold for a while. I'm hoping it will become a 3-chapter story.

Well that's it hope you like chapter 1

Ciao~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and never will. (Sadly)


	2. Chapter 2

"Austria?" Asked a puzzled Prussian.

"Hello Prussia" said Austria though Gilbert could obviously see the pain in his eyes.

"Hi Roddy!" smiled Gilbert.

"C-can I come in" said Austria.

Gilbert noticed how the austrian male didn't yell at him for using the nickname he despised but pass it on like it was nothing.

"Sure" he shrugged, though he hoped his stay would be short. He still had Ludwig to look after.

Saying that having Austria over was awkward, is an understatement. Prussia didn't know how long they stood in silence but it was too long in Prussia's opinion.

"Soooo...How's Elizabeta?" Gilbert asked curiously.

"She is fine" Prussia noticed how Austria was trying his best not to look at him in the eyes.

"Oh how about Italy"

"He is fine as well"

"Okay" Prussia's gaze went to the floor.

"How about Louis"

Silence fell upon the room.

Prussia was never fond of Louis no matter how "perfect" he was, he would always prefer Ludwig. Germania (his Vati) loved them both but Prussia wasn't stupid. He knew his Vati believed Ludwig would disappear. Which is why he left Louis in the care of Austria and abandoned Ludwig before his death.

If Prussia wasn't there to take his brother, Ludwig would have been wolf food.

Many of Prussia's siblings were there to ask him why would he save Ludwig. And he would always answer with 'Because he is my awesome little brother'

Gilbert refuse to believe that Ludwig would disappear. Ludwig can't! Ludwig was too awesome in Prussia's view of the world. So Prussia took care of him and made sure he was healthy and never sick.

But now that he is sick he can't help but worry.

"Louis is the reason I came to see you Prussia"

Austria's voice brought Gilbert back to the living. Gilbert waited for Austria to continue. And continue he did.

"Prussia, there is no easy way to say this but...Louis is dead."

* * *

Silence filled the air.

Prussia didn't know how to feel in this situation. Should he feel sad. That did seem like the right response. But strangely he didn't feel that. He actually felt indifference.

_'Well now I know how Vash feels about every day life'_

"How?" Gilbert finally said.

Austria looked at him and was surprise not to see sadness or remorse in the albino's red eyes.

"What do you mean how?" asked Austria.

"I mean how! Was he sick? Was he weak? Was he killed?"

Austria flinched at the last question.

"He was killed, wasn't he?" asked Prussia.

"... Yes" Austria looked at the floor

"Who did it?" Gilbert asked.

"France"

* * *

_Kay I'm going to end it here. i'm really proud at how this turned out. Sorry for the long wait. I was just starting highschool so it was kinda difficult for me to write this. _

_Also I was lazy :P. _

_Well I hope you like and enjoy this story._

_~Ciao_


End file.
